the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 60
Truth or Square is an review by Mr Enter and PIEGUYRULZ Overview The king of bad Spongebob specials. About the Review Mr Enter begins to review the episode and Pieguyrulz stops him saying they also need to review the Patchy part as well to see just how terrible the special is, Mr Enter disagrees saying this is ANIMATED Atrocities but he gives in. (Will finish later unless someone else does it) List of Callbacks * Mr Enter said this was worse than Atlantis Squarepantis (A callback to his Atlantis Squarepantis review) * They were talking about how it was disturbing to see a Spongebob fetus and some text on the screen appeared saying "Sorry for no Ren Seeks Help joke here, this was written and Recorded before the review" a refrence to his Ren Seeks Help Review * One of the 2 episode Mr Enter thinks that is worst than Atlantis Squarepantis the other being What Ever Happened To SpongeBob (A,K,A WhoBob What Pants) * This episode became PieGuyRulez second worst season 6 episode (first is Choir Boys) Trivia * This review was conducted in collaboration with PIEGUYRULZ. *'Credits song': "Never Give Up" from SpongeBob SquarePants. * This is the finale of Season Two of Animated Atrocities. * The ending of his "Truth or Square" collab. MrEnter: We're gonna do this crap twice as bad with half as much money. How long do we got anyway? Pie Guy Rulz: I'd say we're already half way there. Half way there. Half way the-. ** Also at the beginning of the review, right after the trailer, Zim pretty much sums up the majority opinion on the special. Zim: LIES! LIIIIIEEEEEES!!! WHEN WILL THE LIES END?! LIES! ** "Either way, Patchy goes looking for the actual SpongeBob. Then he gets eaten by a whale, because whale." ** Two in a row during Patchy's scene with Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog. They were already funny in the actual special, but Mr. Enter's commentary makes them funnier. Triumph: (Talking to Patchy) Maybe you should consider wearing two eye patches; that way you won't be able to see what's become of your life! Patchy: What?! Mr. Enter: I'm not sure if he's talking to Patchy or Tom Kenny himself. Triumph: I'm sure it's a great script. (away from phone) 3. 2. 1. (to phone) FOR ME TO POOP ON! Mr. Enter: Kinda pointless to shit on shit. PieGuyRulz: Zing! ** Pie Guy Rulz's undying hatred of the Rolodex, which is an Insert Shot featuring someone's hand that looks suspiciously not like Tom Kenny's, re-used several times. Mr. Enter: And we're back to the Rolodex. PieGuyRulz: Motherfu- ** (Referring to a ventriliquist with a comedically large mustache only partially covering his lips.) Mr. Enter: "Apparently this guy is the fifth best ventriloquist in the world. Well, all but four must suck because he can't close his fucking mouth. * While the "Where Are They Now?" Epilogue for Truth or Square is mostly hilarious, two of them stand out by giving The Woobies of the show the happy endings they deserved: Squidward moved to Tibet and found spiritual enlightenment. Plankton created a hair tonic and became an overnight success. * The "Where Are They Now" segment of his "Truth or Square" review features characters from SpongeBob, as well as PIEGUYRULZ, having interesting epilogues while Mr. Enter himself has a mundane one. * His review of Truth or Square, especially since the last two episodes were infamous for their gross-out moments. * In his "Truth or Square" review, he notes that the scene where Patchy rings for entry to Nickelodeon to see SpongeBob is creepy because if SpongeBob isn't real, then Patchy thinks that a cartoon character is real, but if he is real, then it's creepy because Patchy wrote him over 400 letters... this week. * Downplayed with the "Truth or Square" atrocity. Enter reviewed the Patchy segments along with the SpongeBob ones, in what will probably be the closest we get to a review of non-animation. He naturally doesn't want to do it since Patchy is live-action, but PIEGUYRULZconvinces him by saying the segments are written and acted like they're animated and the ones in this particular episode have animated bits. * His crossover review of "Truth or Square". * Mr. Enter: Wikipedia calls it a movie. And this is why we don't use Wikipedia to make our reviews. PIEGUYRULZ: Hey! Wikipedia is a wealth of information, and lies. Mostly lies. The end of his "Truth Or Square" review has a parody of this. * He was Originally gonna review chicken Little but moved it Animated Atrocities 37 Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Season 2